How Soon Is Now?
by LemonTwist
Summary: [Complete]A Takari fic. They love each other, but TK hurts her through a girl. Kari tells him how she feels in a, well, different way.
1. Hard To Explain

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Only this story.  
  
Also, I'm wondering something, for my own curiosity. For the people that read this, do you prefer to use the Japanese names for the characters? IE Yamato, Iori, etc. Or do you prefer the American names? IE Matt, Cody, etc. Please tell me if you plan on reviewing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK POV  
  
I love the fall. Families get together, people cuddle with each other, things get ready to sleep. But what I like the most is the cuddling part. I've always loved to hold her in my arms in front of the fire and watch her beautiful ruby red eyes drift into a fantasy. I've always wanted to go with her into her dreams. To know what she thinks at night, to be a part of her uncontrollable fantasy would be ecstasy to me. I haven't always been like this. It just kind of happened behind my back. But when I did realize it, my mind went into a whirl. That night when she came to me. That night when the mixture of her tears, mascara and rain were running down her face as she buried herself into my arms. The way her cold, wet clothes wrapped themselves around me making me just as cold. That night that I held I knew. I love her. It's no use though. I've read her eyes so many times it's unbelievable that I've seen so much. The one thing I haven't seen though is her love for me. Or lack there of. Because of this I've kept my own feelings hidden from her searchful eyes. Those eyes that can read me like a book. Those eyes that I fell in love with. Those eyes that...  
  
"Hey dear." A tender voice said behind me. I heard her before she even reached me.   
  
"Hey Kari." I said as she sat down next to me on the bench. I blushed. She always called me dear. Ever since those rumors started spreading that we were a couple. We figured we might as well give them something to talk about.  
  
"TK, are you ok? You look like you've got something on your mind." She asked, looking into my eyes, trying to read them. I closed the book on her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just staring blankly into the scenery, as always." I joked. She stared into my eyes a tad longer, and eventually believed me.  
  
"Ok, just making sure. How's your arm, by the way? Davis told me you were knocked down and landed on your arm today in basketball practice." Kari asked. She always seemed to be concerned about me and my safety. Kind of like my mom. But that's another reason that I love her. Her love and care for me. Why can't I talk to her about this?  
  
"Yeah, my arm is pretty good. It's just a little bruised, nothing serious. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. How was your test on Russian?" I asked her. She started taking this class on speaking Russian a while ago, and the school wouldn't accept it as counting towards a credit, but, as determined as always, she finally got them to give her a test on the language to see if she qualified for getting a credit for her work.  
  
"I think I did pretty well. It was really easy stuff. Things I learned last year. Oh! Matt told me that at his upcoming concert you're going to be singing How Soon Is Now? while his band plays the music! Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah. I've always admired the song, so I figured I might as well attempt to sing it." It's true. I've always enjoyed hearing the song. It sounded like the perfect anthem for me. For how I feel towards Kari. It just all seems to fit.   
  
"That's cool. I love your voice. It always seems to lift spirits." Kari said as she took my hand in hers, making me show that grin.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat? I'm starving. And kind of cold." She said as the winds started picking up, blowing the trees that were spread out amongst the park this way and that.  
  
"Sounds good." I said.  
  
(A/N: How Soon Is Now? is a song that was first made by...I don't know who, but there are two other versions out that I know of. One is by the band Love Spit Love, and it's also the theme song for the movie Charmed, and the other is by T.a.T.U.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari POV  
  
My God, he's so beautiful. I don't understand how God could make someone that has every perfect quality all at once. His beautiful sky blue eyes, his ear-length hair that is always loose around his face, his tan, his voice, his greatly built body, and that's only his physical appearance. He's kind, he's emotional, and he's sensitive. He loves and he's not afraid to say it. He doesn't put on an act in front of the guys, he stays who he is. Show me another person who has all of that. You can't, can you. Exactly my point.  
  
"Hey TK, do you have that new Gavin DeGraw cd? Chariot?" I asked him as he pulled up to a red light.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably somewhere under your chair. That is, if it hasn't fallen in the abyss that is my car." He chuckled as he brushed back his hair out of his face with his hands. I blushed. He has this, laid-back kind of way of doing things. Like he doesn't care about anything. He once asked me if I wanted to go for a drive out on the highway to nowhere in particular. I love that about him.  
  
"Got it." I said, after looking under the seat for practically five minutes. I popped the cd in, and pressed fast-forward until I got to number 8.  
  
"I love this song. It should be the world's anthem. Both the lyrics and music go so well together, it's just so...Hard to explain." TK said to me as he tapped his fingers to the song I Don't Want To Be.  
  
"I know what you mean, TK. I know exactly what you mean." I said as I stared into his eyes. I never wanted to leave that sight. 


	2. Too Difficult To Handle

"What do you mean you kind of love him?" Yolei asked Kari as she walked into Kari's bedroom, drying her hair off. Yolei was spending the night at Kari's place, and had just gotten finished from her shower.  
  
"I'm just...In love with him. I can't explain it." Kari replied. She flipped through her cds and put one into her cd player. The song that played was "How Soon Is Now?" by T.a.T.U.  
  
"TK's singing this song on Friday with Matt's band. Ah, he has such a beautiful voice. I can't wait to hear him sing." Kari sighed. She fell back on her bed and hugged her pillow as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Stop changing the subject." Yolei said as she grabbed the pillow out of Kari's arms and playfully smacked her in the face with it. "When did you realize that you are really in love with him? I mean, me and the rest of the gang already knew, but I'm just wondering when you knew."  
  
"You know the day that John broke up with me?" Kari asked Yolei as she turned the volume down on the CD player.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Yolei answered.  
  
"Right after it happened I went over to TK's house. When he opened the door and saw me crying, the look he had in his eyes were so full of compassion and sympathy that I just fell in love with them. I've never felt anything so powerful then what I felt at that moment. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. It's like the world stopped moving, the rain stopped falling, the wind stopped howling. All I could hear was his heart beating, and mine stopping. I knew I loved him, Yolei."  
  
"Wow. That's really touching. I think I'm gonna cry." Yolei said sarcastically as she pretended to sniffle.  
  
"Cut it out Yolei, I'm serious." Kari chuckled.  
  
"So, this is real, isn't it." Yolei said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is." Kari answered just as quietly.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it."  
  
"I don't know. What is there to do? I mean I've kept this from him for what feels like ages. There's not much more I can do."  
  
"Of course there is!" Yolei said with excitement in her voice. "First off, John broke up with you two years ago. Two years is a long time to keep something like this from someone. Second, ask him how he feels! Everybody knows that he feels the same way about you as you feel about him."   
  
"What do you mean everybody?" Kari questioned.  
  
"The whole gang. Davis, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Cody, we can all see it. You just have to see it for yourself." Yolei pointed out.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"I am! Now ask him already before you run out of time!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll ask him tomorrow." Kari sighed.  
  
"Good girl. Now, do you have anything to eat? I'm starved."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean you're going to ask Samantha out? What about Kari?!" Davis asked TK loudly.   
  
"I just...Can't take it. Every time I think about her I want to cry. I can't do this anymore Davis. It's too difficult to handle. I don't see what I want to see in her eyes, and I'm tired of waiting." TK answered quietly. He walked over to his window and looked out across the street into the window of Kari's bedroom. He just stood there, staring for what seemed like hours.  
  
"TK?" Davis said quietly. He walked up behind TK and looked out to where TK was staring.  
  
"I can't let go of her, Davis. She's everywhere. She's the wind that blows my hair, she's the sun that makes me warm, she's the clouds that pour out the rain. She's everything Davis, and I can't let go of her."  
  
"Then why are you thinking about Samantha?" Davis asked, puzzled.  
  
"Because Kari is someone that I can't have. Sam is someone that I can have. I need to have someone there, Davis. I can't just keep hoping." TK said. He closed the blinds to the window he was staring at and walked over to his bed. He fell onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"If you think that going out with Sam is going to help you with your problems, then so be it. I can't change your mind. But I suggest you not get too close. I don't think you're seeing the big picture here, but that's not my problem." Davis said, giving up.  
  
"What big picture? There is no big picture, Davis. There's me, and there's Kari, but there's no me and Kari. Can we just drop it now?" TK said, irritated.  
  
"Whatever. You got anything to eat?" Davis asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari's alarm went off at 6 in the morning. Both her and Yolei got up. Yolei went to brush her teeth while Kari got dressed.  
  
'Look at me.' Kari thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. 'What am I doing. TK wouldn't want someone that looks like me. I look horrible.'  
  
"Hey Kar, you got any toothpaste? I left mine at home." Yolei asked, poking her head out of the crack on the door that held the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, here." Kari said as she picked up her toothpaste from her desk and handed it to Yolei.  
  
"Thanks Kar." Yolei said with a smile. She closed the door and continued to brush her teeth.  
  
'I can't take this. I know I'm going to have a heart attack today. I might now, my heart's pumping so fast.' Kari thought. She finished getting dressed as well as Yolei. They grabbed their backpacks, and headed out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK POV  
  
'Today's the day. Today I'm going to let it all go. I have to let her go. I have to.'  
  
"Yo, TK, you in there?" Davis asked as he waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking." I responded quietly. I can't stop thinking about her. I wouldn't notice the sky turn green if I was thinking about her.  
  
"From the look in your eyes, it was about Kari, wasn't it?" Davis asked me. He's always known me from the inside out. Even when we were rivals. He knew me. He can read me better than Kari can. It could be that I let him read me all the way through, unlike Kari. It's really strange, if you ask me.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about her." I answered.  
  
"A minute doesn't go by without you thinking about her, does it?" Davis asked me as we walked up the steps of the school. I love this school. I love the architecture. Practically the whole exterior is made of glass, which is in itself cool. But what's cooler is you can see out, but you can't see in.  
  
"Time does fly when I'm not thinking about her, Davis."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say. So, are you really going to ask Sam out?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And please don't try changing my mind. I've had to deal with enough of your inputs for one day."  
  
"Ok, ok. I won't butt in. Oh, there's Sam now. Go get it over with before I start talking again."  
  
"Right." I said, taking a deep breath. I walked up to her, and asked her. The response I got wasn't what I was expecting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari POV  
  
I wasn't expecting it. It took me by surprise. One minute I'm walking down the corridor, looking for him, and when I find him, I don't believe it's him. Him with her. Him with her lips on his. Him, the one I've loved for two years. I couldn't handle it. I broke into tears right then and there. He heard my tears. He tore away from her. He told me it was a misunderstanding. I didn't care what he had to say. I ran right past him. Right past everybody. I didn't hear anybody breathe, or talk, or walk. All I heard were my own tears falling on the floor. I heard his footsteps behind me, chasing me. Telling me to wait, to listen. I heard enough. I ran into the bathroom, to get away. I cried for hours. I held myself on the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. I had let go. I ran to the sink, expecting to throw up, but instead found blood. I guess if your heart bleeds, your whole body bleeds. And that's exactly what TK did to me. 


	3. Because You Love Her

'What was I thinking.' TK thought to himself as he walked out of the school. 'I saw her eyes hurt. It burned to see her pain. I didn't expect Samantha to react the way she did. How could I have known she would kiss me? It's not my fault.'  
  
"Yes it is." Davis said, walking up from behind TK.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" TK asked.  
  
"Yea, you did. And it is your fault."  
  
"How could you say it's my fault? I didn't make Sam kiss me."  
  
"No, but you asked her out. Do you think that she would've kissed you even if you didn't ask her out?" Davis pointed out.  
  
"Well, I, uh, I guess not." TK sighed. "But what am I suppose to do? It's not like I can fix this with a blink of an eye."  
  
"No, but you could try to fix it tonight." Davis replied as he got into the passenger side of TK's car.   
  
"What are you talking about." TK said as he started the car.  
  
"Tonight's the concert. Why don't you write her a song or something? Or sing something from the heart for her. She was quite excited about it."  
  
"I don't think she is now, Davis." TK sighed. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed down to the Tera Nova Auditorium, the place where TK would be having the concert at.  
  
"Just go for it. You've got nothing to lose." Davis said as he turned the radio on.  
  
"I suppose." TK replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh man Yolei, when I see that, that..."  
  
"TK?" Yolei filled in.  
  
"Yeah! When I see him I am going to give him something serious to think about. God, I want to punch him in the face." Kari said frustratingly.  
  
"I think you should approach this from a different angle. Think about what he likes about you, and use it against him."  
  
"Like what, Yolei. Use my pillow against him? He likes my pillow." Kari replied sarcastically.  
  
"Like...Sing him something. Tell him exactly how you feel and why." Yolei said as she sat down on the grass beside Kari.  
  
"How am I suppose to do that. It's not like there's a concert going on or-THAT'S IT!" Kari said deviously, jumping up. "I'll sing for him at the concert tonight! Show him exactly why you don't mess with me."  
  
"Oooh, I love these kinds of things!" Yolei said as she jumped up beside Kari, quite excited.  
  
"Hey Yolei, let me use your phone for a sec." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Yolei said as she handed her phone to Kari.  
  
"Thanks." Kari said. She dialed Matt's cell phone number into the cell. "Hey Matt, it's Kari. Yeah. Hey, listen, I need a favor."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The auditorium was filled from wall to wall with fans and friends of Matt's band. The whole auditorium was black except for a few colored lights to show the way. The sides of the stage consisted of fire blowers (a/n: for lack of a better name. --), and the ceiling above the stage had disco balls and black lights all over the place. The whole building was in a buzz as everybody got ready for the show. Practically every seat in the house was occupied with excited on-lookers, waiting for the moment to come when they'd hear who this unknown person that was singing would be.  
  
"Kari, are you ready?" Matt asked as he walked up beside Kari. Kari turned to see who was talking to her, and could barely make out the pale, blonde-haired 19 year old teen. He and TK didn't look that different from each other, except for the age appearance and length of hair. TK's hair went eye-length, unlike Matt's, who had hair to his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I've practiced this routine so many times; I'm just not sure it will fit with the song." Kari replied with a hint of nervousness in her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine." Matt said reassuringly. "Just let my brother down easy." He said with a serious tone.  
  
"Matt, do you know what he did to me? Do you know exactly how much I care about him and what it felt like to have someone crush my feelings?"  
  
"No, but I know how TK would feel if the situation were reversed. He wouldn't feel any better than you do."  
  
At that moment TK walked up beside Matt.  
  
"Matt, when am I-Kari, what, uh, what are you doing...Here..." TK said worryingly.  
  
"You're about to find out, Takeru Takaishi." Kari said with anger flashing through her eyes. She walked onto the stage and took her place behind the curtains that were about to be raised.  
  
"Matt, what is she doing?" TK asked with a puzzled look upon his face.  
  
"You'll see bro, you'll see." Matt finished.  
  
All of a sudden the lights in the entire building went off, and the crowd went quiet. The curtains went up, and there in the center of a couple of dancers was a Hikari Kamiya, wearing tight, white leather pants and a white long-sleeved with a green vest over it. The music started playing, Kari's body started moving in ways TK didn't know were humanly possible, and her voice started singing.  
  
"I am the sun, and the air, of a shyness that is criminally vulgar. I am the son and heir of nothing in particular."  
  
Her voice continued the song, and with each note she sang did TK's mind go into one more whirl.  
  
"You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?"  
  
Then Kari looked over her shoulder and gave TK that look that she had kept from him for two years. She sang out loud the words that he needed to hear, the words that she knew he would know were coming from her heart: "I am human and I need to be loved. Just like everybody else does."  
  
At that moment TK dropped to his knees in awe and fear and love all mixed into one emotion.  
  
'Does she really want me to love her? Is that what she's saying? I...Geez. I guess I did screw up. I hope my song will make it up to her.' TK thought as Kari finished her song. She walked off stage and as she passed TK, she gave him a look of sadness and anger mixed together.   
  
"Are you ready, TK?" Matt asked as he walked up next to TK. TK waited for a couple of seconds before he turned his to look and Matt.  
  
"Yeah." He replied quietly. "I am." TK walked out onto the stage with his guitar, and started strumming.  
  
'That's odd,' Kari thought. 'This isn't the tune he was planning on doing at all.'  
  
"I wrote this song to, well...Myself. It's like my informative on someone very special to me." TK said looking at Kari with eyes of wanting and apologies. He turned back to the audience and began to play.  
  
"Did you ever fall in love with that girl that you didn't think you could?  
  
Did her eyes sweep you away like you didn't think they would?  
  
Or is it just the way life has its effects on you.  
  
Is it what makes you do the crazy things you do.  
  
Is she the only reason you seem to fly away at night?  
  
Is she what makes you feel warm and safe and tight and right?  
  
Is it her that makes you feel like life could possibly not be there?  
  
Is she the true one that will make you not hear a question while you look at her and stare?  
  
While you look at her and ponder your thoughts.  
  
Those thoughts that make you wonder is it worth it?  
  
The ones that you just can't forget.  
  
You remember those times when she cheered you on at your basketball game.  
  
You remember when she cried for you when you got into the wall of fame.  
  
You remember when she broke down in tears because some guy hurt her.  
  
You remember wanting to punch him in the face because you love her.  
  
Is she the only reason you seem to fly away at night?  
  
Is she what makes you feel warm and safe and tight and right?  
  
Is it her that makes you feel like life could possibly not be there?  
  
Is she the true one that will make you not hear a question while you look at her and stare?  
  
You always loved those nights when you would drink cocoa in front of a fire with her.  
  
You always tried to look at her but if you stared too long your sight would blur.  
  
You always laughed when you would race down a hill with her and end up on top of her.  
  
She was everything to you then.  
  
Now you're afraid of what she might say.  
  
Afraid she'll turn you away.  
  
Afraid that in the end it could cost your life.  
  
But you love her. You know it's what's right.  
  
Is she the only reason you seem to fly away at night?  
  
Is she what makes you feel warm and safe and tight and right?  
  
Is it her that makes you feel like life could possibly not be there?  
  
Is she the true one that will make you not hear a question while you look at her and stare?  
  
Look at her and stare  
  
And stare  
  
And stare."  
  
As TK walked off the stage, he looked over to where Kari was standing, but didn't see her.  
  
"Matt, where's Kari?" TK asked him.  
  
"She was right...Here." Matt said pointing to the position next to him, finding it empty.   
  
"Hey, TK! That was awesome, man!" Tai said, running up from backstage.  
  
"Yeah, that was wicked! Did you make that song up yourself?" Davis asked, coming up from behind Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Hey, did any of you see where Kari went?" TK asked the group.  
  
"No idea man." Davis answered.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't see her either." Tai replied.  
  
"That's just great." TK said. "I'm going to go look for her. Sorry I can't stay for your concert, Matt." TK said.  
  
"It's ok. Good luck." Matt said. TK then turned and left the building through the back.  
  
"He's going to need more than luck with what he's trying to accomplish." Matt said.  
  
"You got that right." Tai agreed. 


	4. Right Now Isn't Here Yet

Kari POV  
  
He was singing from his heart to me. I wasn't expecting it at all. I was expecting more of something like a come-back. Not love, not this. What if was all true, and he really meant it. He truly loves me. If he did though, why would he get involved with Samantha. But what if wasn't true. What if it was fake. What was he trying to accomplish? I have no idea. I couldn't take it. All the confusion. I left the building to God knows where. I just needed to breathe. To let loose. I kept walking around until I reached Tera Nova Park. I figured this would be the best place to let go, especially for a jog. Jogging always makes me forget good things, bad things, everything. It's a time where I can experience myself interacting with nature, observing nature. Nothing is more peaceful than nature. So I went for a jog. The Sakura trees were letting loose of their leaves for the fall. I got a couple in my hair. I continued to jog around, and saw him standing there, waiting for me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK POV  
  
After I left the auditorium, I just drove around looking for her. I wasn't looking anywhere in particular. I was way too distracted to think of where she might be. What was I thinking, telling her how I really feel right after I asked someone else out? Was I crazy? Probably. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that I screwed up, and I had to make it right. It didn't take me long to write down that song, either. I knew how I felt. I just put emotions into writing. And I sang it for her. I have no idea what she was thinking while I sang. Maybe she thought I was lying, just trying to weasle my way into making her feel better. Maybe she believed me. I don't know. I kept driving around for a while, when I saw her. She was jogging in the park. Jogging, why didn't I think of that. I know that's how she gets rid of stress. I parked the car, got out and waited for her to continue around the park. I saw her coming my way, and I saw her see me. She just stopped and stared. I walked up to her, waiting to say something, but nothing came out. She broek the silence though.  
  
"TK...Why...Why did you sing that...That song?" Kari whispered to me. Her eyes looked so hurt. She had tears in her eyes that she was holding back. What have I done.  
  
"Kari...You have to understand..." I started, but she interupted me.  
  
"TK, why did you sing that song?" She choked. Her tears started to flow just as the sky started to pour out it's own tears.  
  
"Because I knew it was the only way I could get you to hear me. Kari, everything I sang was truthful. I meant it all."  
  
"Then why were you with Samantha? Why were you with her? If everything that you sang was true, why were you with her." She asked me. She looked so empty, without feeling. She looked numb.   
  
"Kari..." I sighed. There was no easy way to get it out. I had to open up. I had to let her know. "Kari, I asked Samantha out, and she didn't give me an oral acceptance, she kissed me instead."  
  
"Sounds pretty oral to me." Kari said. She looked away from me.  
  
"Kari, the only reason I asked her out was because I was tired of waiting. I was tired of knowing that you would never want to be with me. I was tired of having hopes of something that would never happen."  
  
Kari looked back at me in disgust. Like I had something horrific about her.  
  
"How could you say that? Who do you think you are, saying I would never want to be with you?"  
  
"Well, I just thought that-"  
  
"No, you didn't think at all. Do you have any idea how I feel about you? Huh? Do you? Look at my eyes, TK. Tell me what you see." And I did. I looked into her eyes, and saw something I've never seen before. I saw passion that I had never seen before. I saw misery unlike any other misery I had seen. I saw desire. I saw things I had only fantasized about seeing. I saw her. And the only thing I could do was to let her see who I am. I had to let her read who I truly was.  
  
"Kari...Why didn't you tell me that's how you feel." I whispered.  
  
"What was I suppose to say, TK? 'Hi TK, how's it going, oh, by the way, I've been in love with you for two years?' Is that what you wanted me to say?"  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
"It's not as easy as it sounds, Takeru." She said. She held herself in her arms and looked away. I turned her face towards mine.  
  
"I know exactly how easy it is." I whispered. I leaned in towards her, inches away from ecstasy.  
  
"I love you, Kari. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But as you said, it's not as easy to do as it sounds."  
  
"TK..." Kari started, but I interupted her with my lips against hers. It wasn't anything like I thought it would be at all. It was more. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't let go. By the time I broke away from her we were soaked.  
  
"So...That's how it feels to love." She whispered.  
  
"I guess so." I chuckled. I brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears.  
  
"What now." She asked as she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"How soon is now, Kari." I asked as I wrapped my arms around her as well.  
  
"Ask me tomorrow, Takeru. Right now isn't here yet." She whispered. She looked up at me and kissed me. For once, I could see her eyes for what they were. They were happy. 


	5. Author Note

As some of you know, you were hoping for another chapter, but I really wasn't planning on having another chapter. :-/ PLEASE DON'T HATE ME GAH  
  
But anyway, I will be having a "kind of" sequel to "How Soon Is Now," it's going to be called Can't Handle It. All I'm going to say is that there is a lot problems related around Kari, everyday problems. A lot of stuff you wouldn't think of happening. Even a Yakari! =-O So, please don't be mad at me for not adding another chapter. Just keep an eye out for Can't Handle It. Thanks!  
  
-Lemon Twist 


End file.
